The Love Enchantress
by problematick
Summary: [Rating for later chapters.] Another day, antoher demon. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku have fallen under the spell of a witch with wicked intent. How will they get out of this one? KxI, SxM.


AN: Hiya. This was supposed to be a one-shot originally, but it's turning out to be longer than I expected. Chapter 2 up sometime next week, hopefully.

Spoiler: Set after Two Hearts, One Mind, so Inuyasha can use the WindScar.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin. So sue me.

* * *

The odd group of friends travels along the long and winding dirt path. A strangely dressed human girl with a rolling metal machine, which she called a bike, with a tiny cat and fox demon riding in the basket at the front bumped along. A purple and black robed monk, carrying a staff and a string of holy beads curiously wrapped around one covered hand followed behind. A woman walked next to him, hair pulled loosely into a low ponytail and dressed in a simple and pretty kimono. But a large boomerang (AN: what is the name of her weapon? ::can't find it:: ) and the fabric of a tight body suit beneath ruined the image only slightly. The motley crew took a break, retreating to the welcomed shadows of the tine line of trees nearby. The monk plopped down, sighing.

"My, it is unforgivably hot out there today. Aren't you burning up Sango?" The woman pulled off her weapon and kneeled, the cat demon leaping into her lap, purring as she was petted and smiled at.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, but it makes no difference. It will be hot whether I wear one layer or two. And don't you get any ideas!" She violently slapped away Miroku's stealthy hand, which had been slithering and creeping with intent to grab Sango's arse with a vigor!

"Pervert." Kagome said as she put the kickstand down on her bike and took off her backpack, setting the heavy bag down before yawning. They all were exhausted, trailing a fast moving jewel shard, and the summer haze seemed to cast a spell, for all except Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga-wielding half demon, who perched in the branches above and feigned sleep, but ever vigilant with keen ears twitching slightly, fell to sleep within moments of sitting down. But it wasn't only the sunny day putting a charm on these friends.

A whispering wind rose from the west soon after Inuyasha himself fell to sleep – albeit a light and restless one. A shadow flitted among the branches of the trees, not daring to come too close. A few powerful words were spoken and a light mist came from pursed ruby red lips. A pink dust covered the slumbering crew, and each member inhaled the sweet smelling flakes, a spell being thrust upon them. For some reason, the enchantment was rejected by Shippo and Kirara, who were sleeping in a nest of tall grass. Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome and Miroku were not so lucky, as the words echoed in their minds.

_Remember not this voice or words,_

_Only the power that they hold._

_Listen now and listen well, _

_So your hearts will do as they are told._

_With the powder that fills your nose,_

_You will lust for the one you chose._

_This is a push, just to start,_

_That you fools would follow your blind hearts._

_Inside your mind there burns a fire,_

_To fulfill your body's aching desire._

_Remember not when you rise from your nap,_

_All will waken with a snap._

The wind was suddenly stilled and the oppressive and sticky summer heat returned with a vengeance. The six woke when discomfort interrupted light sleep. Inuyasha's ears twitched at an almost inaudible chuckle and he raised his head a bit, sniffing the air and catching the faint trace of demon. Kagome noticed his subtle movements as she stretched, and she managed to ask a question through her yawn.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" He could barely sense it now, and Miroku had made no move except to attempt grabbing Sango's ass again, so perhaps the danger had passed. He certainly didn't feel like playing hero and battling some demon right now; it seemed the haze weighed even him down to a sleepy level.

"It's...nothing. Let's get over those hills before sundown, alright?" He jumped down and far ahead from his branch, scouting ahead for a good, safe camp spot. The rest of the crew reluctantly shook away the lethargic mood. Yawning, stretching, mumbling and stumbling, they made it to the hills without incident.

The shadow watched them still, but from a much farther distance than she had ventured before.

_/Hm...that half-breed almost caught me. His senses are sharper than I thought they would be, for a mutt. I'll just have to be more careful./_

As they settled in for the night, so did the trailing creature, content to patiently lay in wait for a time to ambush.

_/I can wait. After 500 years without a meal, a few days is but a grain of sand on a beach. I can wait./_


End file.
